thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Zoe Withers
Zoe Withers is a Tribute owned by Cal. Please don't use her without my permission. Personal Information Name: 'Zoe Withers '''Age: '''17 '''Gender: '''Female '''District: '''10 '''Personality: '''Initially outgoing, brave and humorous, but became wary, quiet and introverted after her mothers disappearance. Often tries to go unnoticed and ignored, more comfortable out of the spotlight. Personal Backstory Zoe grew up in District 10. Born into a tall family of cattle breeders, she helped on the farm whenever she could. Her family weren't particularly known in her district and Zoe grew up as a normal child with an elder brother, Charlie. Zoe's mother kept at work and generally stayed at home, away from the public. Said she preferred it that way. Zoe grew up talkative, outgoing and with enough self confidence to be happy, friends, a loving family and enough responsibility to have a sense of leadership. Life was pretty darn good. At 15, she worked at a butchers, and, at home with blades persuaded herself that, if the worst came to the worst, she had a chance at the Hunger Games. Zoe's friends were the best she could have. They went everywhere together as a group - Zoe, Mia and Michael - and they were only seen with each other. Not a lot of fun happened in District 10, but they managed to keep a smile on each others faces. But then, riots started in District 10. It was a school day. Returning home with books and work, Zoe sat down to do homework when a crash reverberated through the house. She walked cautiously downstairs, and on discovering the house as empty, she ran outside, where she found a march of people running into Peacekeeper forces. She could see flashes and people down roads and roads - something major, planned, was happening. Zoe ran to Mia's house, where Charlie was fighting off a Peacekeeper. A bullet flew through the air to Charlie's knee, and Zoe's brother fell, grabbing the peacekeepers legs and punching him until he was unconscious. Zoe ran over, but Charlie's words were "I'm sorry." Panicking, Zoe carried her brother where he mumbled she needed to go- Mia's body. Mia was dead. Her head was perpendicular to her shoulders, and blood was pooling around her waist. Crouching besides her, Zoe cried into the scream-filled night. Home was unsafe, the streets were unsafe, Charlie was bleeding constantly and Zoe had no idea what to do. Responsibility had always been a small thing for her, nothing too big, but with lives in her hands, panicking wasn't going to get anyone anywhere. Zoe kept herself and her brother alive, hiding in gardens and eating food stolen from small shops. A few days later, as the fights calmed and the rioters were beaten back, home was safe to return to. Except, home isn't anything but a house without the people you love, is it? Only Zoe's father was there. Zoe's mother and father had become involved and the fights and her mother was beaten, taken to the Capitol. Forcing work on the family, they worked hard to sustain each other, but news came back that Zoe's mother was a refugee, a woman who fled from District 8 to avoid the Reaping for the Hunger Games. She hadn't applied her name when she was 17. Zoe never heard from her again. Now 17 herself, and having to take a lot of tesserae to sustain herself and family. Still, what were her chances of being reaped for the Hunger Games anyway? High, apparently. ''But I can't kill anyone. I can't fight, I can't survive, I... I'm going to die. Appearance Physically, tall and fairly strong. 'Eye Colour: '''Grey '''Hair Colour: '''Auburn/Brown '''Height: '''5'9 Games Information '''Strengths: ' * Very logical and strategic. * Athletic - a fast runner and good with '''axes, spears and javelins, particularly. * Stealthy and careful to leave no signs of herself. Weaknesses: * Poor Swimmer. * Fears dying and will avoid taking risks if odds of dying are anywhere near high. * Paranoid about allying with anyone. 'Preferred Weapons: '''Axes, short knives/swords, spears. '''Fears: '''Bleeding to death, Floods, Illness. '''Interview Angle; '''Kind but not too much so, not boring but sure not to say anything controversial or different. Talk about family and home, how much the Capitol could help District 10, the source of most meat, claim a victor from the Games. '''Training Strategy: '''Learn about animal and plant life, broaden her medical knowledge. Become more handy with spears and close-range combat and learn some traps and snares, practicing with weaponry and keeping physically fit. Keep out of either extreme of being excellent or awful, try and become forgettable. '''General Strategy: '''Depending on who is beside her, run into the cornucopia, grab a backpack or two and a few weapons, and run. After that, stay hidden and find a secluded source of food, shelter and water. Figure out a bit about the rest of the arena, try and find out the tactics of other groups. '''Token: ' '''Preferred Alliance: '''Either alone or with one or two tributes from outlying Districts. Games Participated in Category:Females Category:17 year olds Category:District 10 Category:The CalAmity of One's Tributes